


IF

by Universe_Area (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angest, Blood, Everyone else - Freeform, Fighting, Murder, Tears, hidden soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Universe_Area
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi have gotten in a big fight and Shuichi goes to take a walk but one moment he's walking next he's waking up in a school in a scary situation where there alternate version of his friend and himself
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	IF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/gifts), [ToshihikoRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshihikoRin/gifts).



Shuichi looked down in his place in the rafters to see more of this bizarre seen that was unfolding before him. He leaned to get a closer look but he didn't see that he had leaned too far until it was already too late. Shuichi tumbled screaming onto the gym floor. Right before he passed out,he noticed a bunch of figures yelling in confusion. Saihara's last thought was how did he even get in this scenario then it was black.


End file.
